The Answer Of Hate Letters
by KaguyaMoon
Summary: Enviar una carta de odio a Kanata es peligroso o un suicidio total. Miyu lo sabe.Y al recibir la respuesta... no podría haber sido más feliz...TRADUCCIÓN
1. His First Hate Letter

Título: His First Hate Letter

Autor: Little miss worry wart

Título: Su Primera Carta De Odio

Traductora: YO

Resumen: ¿Qué sentiría usted si recibe una carta de odio? ¿Estaría molesto, lloroso, o avergonzado? Bueno, no, si eres Kanata, que en realidad se sentía engreído después de leer el suyo. Entonces, ¿qué significa la letra dice realmente? Hmm ...

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

_**No **soy dueña de Daa! Daa! Daa!** Ni **el Trama_

_Yo solamente he traducido sin fines de lucro(Aparte que he buscado Fics de Daa! Daa! Daa! En español y no ay muchos)_

_Haci que quise traducirles algo de ingles-español_

_..:_

_.:._

_..:_

* * *

**Su Primera Carta De Odio**

**.:.**

**..:**

**.:.**

Fue en ese momento que ¨El Gran Abogado¨Saionji _sabía_ que él había llevado una vida Normal. A pesar de que su madre murió joven, a pesar de que su padre era egoísta (que se va a entrenar en la India cuando él era un adolescente), a pesar de que los extraterrestres se refugiaron en el templo, a pesar de que las fans mantuvieron persiguiéndolo a él(A las cuales tubo que ocultarse en toda su vida de Estudiante y Universitaria), ya pesar de que tiene un compañera (Su novia)de piso muy molesta (que se conoce con el nombre de Miyu), nada ni nadie _nunca_ lo preparó, para su… primera… carta de odio.

Recordó que aún estaba de buen humor, cuando entró en las oficinas de la firma legal. Con una cajita de terciopelo preciosa en el bolsillo.

A Kanata no le importaba las miradas típicas de ensoñación, que le dan la bienvenida desde el vestíbulo y a los pasillos de su oficina.

En su oficina, saludó a su secretaria con el típico¨ Buenos días¨ antes de degustar la pila de papeles y documentos habitual en la bandeja de alado.

Fue rápidamente comenzó a escanear hoja por hoja de cada documento, cuando Nanami, su secretaria, entró con el café.

Si se hubiera de tenido a mirarla, habría visto su sonrisa divertida y de burla en sus labios, mientras dejaba la taza a una esquina de su escritorio y el correo de aspecto gracioso a su lado.

"Creo que tiene una interesante correspondencia" él dijo Nanami con un tono más alegre que ella siempre. "Pensé que querría leerlo primero ", añadió, antes de salir de la oficina.

Ahogando una risita con sus labios cuando miro la expresión del rostro de su jefe.

Desde luego eso llamó la atención de Kanata

Cuando su vista observo un el sobre blanco, ridículamente cubierto de dibujos de calabazas de diferentes tamaños, coloreados con lápiz de color naranja y verde.

_¨Miyu_ , pensó al instante.

Inspección de la carta

Sonrió

Su novia tenía un extraño sentido del humor.

Miyu, en su estado 'más maduro' nótese el sarcasmo, escribió en mayúsculas al centro de todas las calabazas

"**_Si Usted Lee Esto_**

**_ Usted Es Estúpido_****"**

Sin siquiera pestañear, se procedió a la apertura de la carta.

Cuando su sonrisa se ensanchó solamente. Al leerla

* * *

_Señor:_

_Abg. Saionji Kanata_

_Presente.-_

_Si continuó leyendo esto después de que la apertura insultante, ¡felicidades! Usted acaba de confirmar categóricamente que realmente es un_ estúpido e idiota_._

_Bueno, bueno... no abra la boca aun no me ha terminado. Todavía tengo que añadir que es _**_odio_**_ de sus __atributos…_

_Así que es mejor esté preparado, Joven abogado_

_Porque yo apuesto a que no puedes razonar su manera de salir libre de esto. Como los trucos y palabras como en la corte._

_Bueno…_

_Aquí va:_

_¡Odio su ¨ ENGREÍDA Y PETULANTE SONRISA¨ cuando la hace nada más me agradaría más que pellizcar sus mejillas hasta que enrojezcan como cerezas permanentemente!._

_Odio su adicción a las es bueno saber, que aun usted, Saionji Kanata con engreída y petulante sonría, tiene una debilidad no cree que es divertido._

_No me gusta que usted pueda cocinar, mientras yo ni siquiera puedo hacer una comida decente ni siquiera indecente. No te preocupes, te odio cuando menos me dejas comerlo tuyo._

_Odio que seas un¨SexSimbol ¨ en un traje de monje cuando todo el mundo puede estar de acuerdo conmigo en que los monjes se supone que son calvos y... con un look bastante mono. (Sin ánimo de ofender al tío Houshou. Él es un monje que realmente_ respetan _y_ adoran)

_Odio todas esas cartas de amor de sus fans, que inundan el buzón de la oficina (con Nanami como mi testigo) cuando yo honestamente creo que deberías recibir de _odio_(como este), para variar. Quiero recalcar que no estoy celosa, ¿ok?_

_Odio que no puedas ser el novio reconfortante, como de cualquier de profesora de Kindergarten necesita. En su lugar, sacas la lengua cada vez para una búrlate de mí._

_Odio que seas demasiado amable con las otras chicas, mientras cuando necesito de tu amabilidad USTED está DEMASIADO OCUPADO BURLÁNDOSE DE MÍ. Usted¡Es Cruel!_

_Odio tus "pequeños"(nótese el sarcasmo) e inesperados gestos cuando nadie (incluida yo) piensa que eres capaz de hacer algo romántico, te odio menos cuando se dé que tratara de en realidad._

_Odio que puedas leer mi mente tan bien. ¿Soy tan predecible para ti?_

_No me gusta que estés como Tu ¨Soy Malo y Borde¨._

_Odio tener que depender de ti cada vez que hay problemas. Y para eso, bueno... Ya estoy grandecita._

_Odio que optes por no usar algún cliché (como el envío de una docena de rosas y una caja de chocolates) y en su lugar envió una docena de rosas rojas con globos amarillos, junto a una cesta llena de pudin con flan (que puedo dar de comer a mi clase y al final que darme sin nada) y un rosa blanca con un listón rojo(a la cual tengo mucha debilidad)._

_Y puesto que esta lista podría ser interminable y mi clase va a comenzar en diez minutos (a la que debo orar para que salir con vida), lo que realmente quería decir es,_

_ANIVERSARIO FELIZ, MI TRITÓN DE CALABAZAS_

_Posdata:_

_Hazme un no es el día de las horas extras y decir ¨Volveré a casa cuando pueda¨ (lo que quiero decir es ¡Se rápido y termina tus asuntos de una vez!) Antes de que yo me enoje que puede hornear algo que realmente no quedaras probar (Sino te dejare concertirte con tu mano derecha ¡Por un mes! !UN MES!). _

_Te amo Kanata_

_Atte: La Mujer Que Te Ama Miyu __Kouzuki._

**.:.**

**..:**

**.:.**

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Espero que haya disfrutado de su lectura tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo clic para dejar tu comentario al final de su lectura *-* Además, lean mis otros fics por favor T·T Y Muchas gracia.

Notas De La Traductora:

Hola mis queridos y queridas, lectoras y lectores aquí está mi primera traducción de un fic del inglés al español, espero que les haya gustado, los quiero mucho por haberse tomado la molestia de leer.

A recuerden la traducción esta lo mas apegada al historia original les agradecería que se tomaran la molestia de dejar algún **_review_** y me digan si les gusto o no la traducción.

Posdata: Mañana habrá actualización de este hermoso mini fic. \(+.+)/


	2. The Answer Of Hate Letters

_Yo solamente he traducido sin fines de lucro (Aparte que he buscado Fics de Daa! Daa! Daa!__en español y casi no hay)__así que quise traducirles algo de ingles-español_

Título: The Answer Of Hate Letters

Autor: Little miss happy

Título: La Respuesta De La Carta De Odio

Traductora: YO

Resumen: Enviar una carta de odio a Kanata es peligroso o un suicidio total. Miyu lo sabe. Y al recibir la respuesta... no podría haber sido más feliz

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

**No soy dueño de Daa! Daa! Daa! Ni el Trama**

_**..:**_

_**.:.**_

_**:..**_

* * *

_**La **__**Respuesta **__**De **__**La **__**Carta**__**De**__**Odio**_

**.:.**

**..:**

**.:.**

Se encontraba cansada y exhausta, la hora del almuerzo había empezado (después de agradecer a todos los dioses, de un estar viva) suspiro con pesar.

Ella estaba totalmente despeinada. El trenza sencilla que logró en mañana era un desastre, mejor optó por deshacerla y dejar solo un lazó en lo que podría pasar como una cola de caballo desordenada, su uniforme (que llevaba sirvió, más como improvisado lienzo para una pintura abstracta. El maquillaje que aplica cuidadosamente en la mañana, ahora está sustituido con manchas de pintura.

Siempre escucho que uno jamás termina de aprender

Cuánta razón…

Jamás en este siglo o en el otro, sus pequeños monstruos (5 a los años de edad) se les puede confiar con pinceles, ya se ponían a jugar y armar todo un desastre(o mejor dicho la 3ª Guerra Mundial)…

Era agotador.

¨Pero me encanta¨-pensó

Después de limpiar el desorden con un poco de ayuda del conserje (el desorden más desastroso de la tierra), Miyu se desplomó en su silla en medio de cubículos de descanso. A pesar de la falta de espacio (y más a menudo de privacidad), la sala de profesores la haci se sentir como en casa. Sus colegas son los más divertidos (le agradaba), pero siempre con una pasión por la enseñanza.

Recordó que cuando Kanata, le hizo una visita inesperada, y todas sus compañeras, (ya sean solteras, casadas o comprometidas) lo miraban con ojos examinadores (Como si lo estuvieran devorándolo) y le hizo un lío casi vergonzoso por no salir rápido para su cita (este último cierto, pero la imagen de ella, por el regaño que le dio levanto tantos cuchicheos que hasta hora era comentado).

Cuando él fue, sus compañeras llegaron a ella como un enjambre de abejas y simultáneamente, la bombardearon con preguntas (algunas de las cuales no era bueno decirlas frente o mejor dicho en compañía del público joven), que sólo podía recordar sus respiraciones cortas y el aumento de su sangre con furia en sus mejillas.(Por cada una de sus preguntas, que poco a poco se hacían más y más vergonzosas ) Sacudiendo de su cabeza todos sus recuerdos de ese día, ella se ha querido enfocar y fundirse de nuevo a la vista de sus regalos de ¨él¨ le había mandado.

_Maldito sea!_ Él sabía que no podía resistir el romance, y mucho menos la asfixia con regalos sencillos. La mezcla de globos amarillos y rosados casi la había hecho publicidad. Con el aroma Dulce pudin natillas (Su comida favorita, pero ya no tenía, porque tuvo que compartir uno a uno con sus pequeños monstruos TT_TT ) ya estaba ahogando de tan bello detalle. Y su ataque final, la única rosa blanca con lazo rojo.(Ahora si estaba en camino hacia el fondo del mar).

Tomo su computadora portátil, revisó su correo electrónico para algún patrocinio esperado en uno de los eventos de la escuela. Luego se detuvo. Y se quedó mirando.

Un correo electrónico de Kanata, que dice:

" _ La Respuesta De Su Carta De Odio Srt. Miyu Kouzuki _" _._

Miyu penso, ¨_típico Kanata_¨¬¬

Hizo clic en el enlace y al instante se rió de su obra. Pero lo que destruyó su formalidad era una foto de ella a punto de viaje y peor (pero cómicamente mejor), llevando una olla de sopa, que obviamente se derramo (Y creo un cráter en la tierra, como quemada por acido). Miyu sabía cuándo fue tomada, pero recordó que después de hablar un largo periodo con Kanata para eliminar la foto.

Pero el primero envió la imagen a su equipo y actualmente ha estaba en los archivos ultra-mega-híper-archí-protegidos.

Continuando, que luego se preparo para leer la carta

* * *

Señorita:

Lic. Miyu _Kouzuki_

_Presente.-_

_Imagen divertida, ¿verdad? Esto es para responder para que a la tonta carta.\[+_+]/_

_Aunque es muy entretenido, me temo que muy bien podría manchar mi reputación y mi credibilidad como un abogado Excelente y El Mejor De Todo Japón._

_Y como usted, ha expresado tan abiertamente, las __cualidades odiadas por su persona, a la mía._

_Creo que yo también tengo el derecho de hacer una lista suya, es lo más justo no cree…_

_Lista. _

_Esta es mi respuesta…_

_No me gusta su cara de preocupación. Es estúpido que preocuparse tanto hasta que todo el mundo que se preocupa por ti. ¿No soy yo su caja de resonancia personal, ¿verdad?_

_Odio su torpeza que se desarrolla al hábito de mostrar su ropa interior. Bueno, no es un espectáculo agradable, te lo aseguro (Aunque si lo disfrute bastante)._

_Odio que usted aspire a querer cocinar, te odio más cuando soy yo el que tiene que comer._

_Odio que te veas bien en__ esa __yukata, cuando mi mamá es la única que se supone que se ajuste bien.(Y más si veo a ese idiota de__Nozumo junto su cacatúa Okame haciéndote cumplidos y regalándote rosas cuando vamos al templo o a algún festival y tu como si nada le sonrías sin ni siquiera ponerme atención )_

_Odio todas las atenciones no deseadas quedas que das de tu__ gran y bondadoso__corazón __a los demás__, (__cuando entenderás que no eres muy atractivo poner enojado a tu novio). Bueno, no es que sea __celoso…__._

_Odio que seas demasiado amable con los todos los niños mientras estás tan natural tu instinto materno, que al final terminas siendo la victima de sus travesuras, por eso es demasiado divertido burlarse de ti. Me_ refiero _ala acciones que haces, no de tí!_

_Odio que no eres tan sexy como la novia de un abogado debe ser. Es realmente es lamentable (me refiero a tu estatura)._

_No me gusta que seas tan demostrativa en el afecto (cuando todo el mundo sabe que no me caracterizo por muestras en público), pero yo lo odio más cuando repentinamente que me encuentro admitir que no me importa que usted lo haga delante de todos (Para que no les quepa duda que usted es __MÍA__)._

_No me gusta que usted pueda ver a través de mí con claridad. ¿Soy tan vulnerable para usted?_

_Odio que seas por lo general se usted la que está mal y yo soy el que tiene que estar bien._

_Odio que opté por no usar un cliché como el envío de una carta de amor (pero tenga en cuenta que somos más si lo hace) y en su lugar envió una carta de odio cuando lo que realmente quiere decir es que me ama más cada día de su vida._

_Y ya que me podía llevar para siempre la enumeración de sus_ "atributos" de odio _y pero tengo un cliente en exactamente 30 minutos esperándome (usted puede decirme engreído y arrogante, pero realmente dudo que va a encontrar a otro abogado que sea mejor que Yo), lo que realmente quiero decir es, Prepárate (Te tengo una sorpresa)_

_¨MI MOLESTA PRINCESA AMANTE DE PUDÍN DE NATILLAS¨_

_Posdata: Le haré una proporción esta noche (Aunque yo creo que absolutamente usted no pueda resistirse a mis encantos). Y ojalá (que usted diga "si"), tenga en cuenta que usted tiene mi permiso para que mi vida sea más miserable (Si eso ya se puede)._

_Supongo que eso es lo mucho que La AMO, Señorita Miyu ._

_Atte: El Hombre que La Ama Kanata Saionji_

**.;,:.**

** :.: **

* * *

Notas Del Autor:

Oh, fue tan divertido mucho escribir la respuesta de Kanata. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura también. Hagan clic para dejar tu comentario al final de su lectura ¡SÍ!*-* Además, lean mis otros fics por favor T·T , Muchas gracia.

Notas De La Traductora:

Que les pareció, lo hice bien o realmente soy fatal traduciendo espero que les haya gustado y agradecería si dejaran algún comentario

::::::


End file.
